Haunted
by Eimie1
Summary: Set after the movie, Jack Frost and his fellow Guardians have defeated Pitch, and have restored peace to the world and the children. But Pitch won't be gone forever. He may even be back sooner than the Guardians think, looking for revenge. And Jack is his main target.
1. Night Always Falls

Haunted

_A/N: Hey guys! :3 So this is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfiction, so i'm new to all this stuff. I don't mind critiques, as they help me improve my work, but please don't go too far! Hope you enjoy :)_

_~Eimie1_

Jack was in his room in Santoff Clausen, North's workshop. It was quite late at night, and the workshop was shutting down for the evening. Machines were being turned off, and all the lights that were illuminating the building in a warm glow were disappearing, making the whole area black.

Pitch black.

Jack shuddered from where he was lying on his bed, his staff by his side. He did not like the experience of shuddering, as he rarely shuddered, considering that he was practically immune to the cold since he was reborn as Jack Frost. However, the name of the Guardian's enemy, Pitch Black, otherwise known as the Boogeyman, still sent shivers up and down Jack's spine. He knew that himself and the Guardians had defeated Pitch, Jack had witnessed how Pitch was consumed by his own Fearlings, but Jack still felt strangely on edge. He knew he should feel safe, but after being alone for 300 years, he wasn't used to feeling on edge about anything, as mostly no one could see him for the majority of his life.

Jack moved from lying on his back to lying on his side, trying to get some sleep. For the last few days, since they had defated Pitch, Jack had found it hard to fall alseep. He wasn't sure why, but it annoyed him. Immortals needed to sleep too, y'know.

Suddenly, Jack thought he saw a dark shadow move across the wall of his room. He stood up from his bed and grabbed his staff for protection, trying to focus his vision on the wall. But the shadow was gone.

"_Probably just imagining things, I'm just being paranoid"_ Jack thought to himself, as he turned around to lie on the bed again.

But as he turned around, he was stopped dead in his tracks. His breath caught in his throat, and he dropped his staff as a result of losing all the feeling in his arms. His feet felt stuck to the ground, and his sapphire-blue eyes were wide open and staring at who had just materialised onto his bed, a dark grin on his face.

Pitch Black.


	2. Enter Fear

Haunted – Chapter 2

_A/N: ~Squee!~ I can't believe that people LIKE this story already! Thanks for the reads, the follows, the favourites, and the reviews! You guys just literally made my day! :3_

_Now, back to business: Here's Chapter 2 as promised! Enjoy! :D_

_~Eimie1_

Pitch Black began to laugh maliciously when he saw the look on young Jack Frost's face. Pitch could _taste _the fear that was radiating from the winter spirit's small frame. Jack's hands shook slightly, and he mentally slapped himself. "_I shouldn't be nervous" _He thought to himselfdeterminately._ "I defeated him once, I can do it again. But... Why is he here? What does he want? Is it-_"

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, as Pitch made a sudden lunge at Jack, his golden eyes gleaming and filled with hate. Remembering his staff, Jack bent down and picked up his staff, and stood back up, his staff held out in front of him, ready for Pitch's surprise attack.

But Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

It was as if Pitch had disappeared into thin air. Jack lowered his staff, and looked around him, disbelief written all over his face. He breathed a sigh of relief, already planning what he was going to tell the other Guardians about what just happened. But suddenly, something grabbed his throat tightly, cutting off his air supply and making Jack gasp. He was being lifted up slightly, so that his feet skimmed the floor of the room that he was trying to sleep in only minutes ago. Jack cast his eyes downward to see what had his throat in its grasp, and saw Pitch's nightmare sand moving from the floor towards his neck, where it spread from his throat like wildfire.

And it wasn't just the outside of Jack that the Nightmare Sand was contaminating; Jack could feel it sinking in deep into his soul, eating away at him slowly and quietly, torturing him painfully so that he was forced to close his eyes to hold back tears of desperation and pain that had begun to make his vision blurry. Well, blurry-er.

It seemed that the Nightmare Sand was reaching his brain. His vision became very unfocused very quickly, every bone in his body ached, and he suddenly had to fight to stay conscious. His head throbbed, and he was rapidly losing all of his power. And he was too weak to do anything about it.

He managed to open his eyes once more, so he could see Pitch rising from a volcano of Nightmare Sand that had began to form on the ground right in front of Jack. Pitch grinned menacingly, and snapped his fingers, so that the Nightmare Sand suddenly retreated, releasing Jack from its grasp, dropping him on the floor in a crumpled heap.

Jack's breathes were ragged, and black patches were beginning to cloud his vision. The last thing he heard before he collapsed from exhaustion was Pitch laughing, and snarling softly;_"Goodnight Jack, and so long - But don't think of this as goodbye..._

_This time, you really can't run from fear, Jack._

_Because it'll always be there with you from now on"._


	3. Exit Trust

Haunted – Chapter 3

_A/N: Woah! 600+ views already?! Not entirely sure if that's good on this site, but at least I feel like I accomplished something! Woohoo! :D_

_So anyways, thanks to you guys who follow/view/review/favourite, and here is Chapter 3 for y'all! :3_

_~Eimie1_

The first thing that Jack saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling of his room. It was a bleak white colour, and had a crack at the side of it, which wasn't surprising, considering no one had used this room fully until Jack arrived. As Jack continued to examine the ceiling, he suddenly asked himself why he was just lying on his bedroom floor, looking up at the ceiling in the first place. And then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks as Jack remembered what had happened previously.

Pitch Black had put him there.

The moment that Jack thought of Pitch, a sharp pain hit his body, making him shout out in pain. It was like a extremely, extremely severe case of pins and needles through his whole body, so that every time he moved, the horrid pain would increase massively. When Jack tried to sit up, his head started to throb, as if there was something inside his skull trying to escape. The room started spinning and his stomach churned unpleasantly, forcing Jack to lie down again with a thump, which didn't help the pain he was experiencing.

Jack turned his head slightly,as far as his body would permit before going into spasms of pain, looking fo his staff, which wasn't in its usual place beside him. He quickly spotted it a few metres away from him, but when he tried to reach for it with his hand, he gave up almost immediately, as it felt that all of his energy had been sucked out of him. But before he could withdraw his hand from its outstrechted position, something caught his eye and gave him a fright.

His veins were turning _black_.

Now, it wasn't a very, very dark black – Yet. But if Jack's wrists were exposed, someone would be bound to notice. Jack thought back to the Nightmare Sand that Pitch summoned. His veins at that moment reminded him of that same sand. A thought then occurred to Jack. Could the Nightmare Sand have possible _seeped_ into his body through his skin, and began to contaminate his very blood? The thought sent cold, raw _fear_ coarsing through his body, making his head throb and his bones ache. He then realised that the sooner he got help, the better the chance of ridding his body of the vile Nightmare Sand. He tried not to worry, though. He knew that the other Guardians, his friends, his _family_, would find him sooner or later, and try to help.

Jack trusted them.

It was then that Jack felt an agonising pain sear through him, pain like none other he had felt before, a pain that his forced body into uncontrollable spasms, and made him suddenly scream loudly, a heart-wrenching scream that reached a volume that Jack didn't even know he could achieve. This scream carried all through the workshop, down the spacious corridoors, into every open room. Elves that were busy making mischief and eating cookies suddenly stopped in their tracks, holding their hands over their ears, looks of pure horror on their small faces. Yetis that had been helping North with some errands all started speaking loudly in yettish, their eyes open wide and frantically making rapid hand gestures that really made no sense.

When the terrifying sound of Jack's desperate cry reached North's ears, he stood up immediately from where he was sitting, his minature chisels falling from his desk to the floor, forgotten. He knew who's scream filled the workshop, and he had a vague idea why Jack was screaming. He could feel it – In his belly.

But for once, North wished that his belly was wrong.

Jack slumped on the floor of his room, panting heavily, a cold sweat forming on his skin. For a winter spirit, his temperature was rising rapidly, and his eyesight was wavering, more black spots appearing around the edge of his vision. But Jack ignored all of these symptoms, as he was more concerned about something else – The voice that Jack had began to hear, right after he told himself that he trusted the other Guardians. Jack had no doubt that the voice he was hearing belonged to Pitch.

"_You can't trust the Guardians, you never will. You know deep down that they only acknowledge you know because your powers are of use to them." _The voice made it's way to Jack's mind, where it settled, though Jack tried to remove it.

"Stop it... J-Just stop it!" Jack's voice, hoarse and desperate, filled the room, as he tried to reason with the voice of Fear inside his mind.

"_You know I speak the truth... What help were the Guardians to you during those 300 years that you spent alone? I'm only opening your mind to the truth... The truth that you will always be alone, no matter what."_

It was around this time that Jack stopped fighting the voice in his head, and let it flow through him, filling him with unwanted thoughts and emotions. As Jack's eyes began to droop, the last thing he remembered hearing was loud, heavy footsteps approaching from outside in the corridoor, and the voice in his head laughing maliciously, knowing that it had won, knowing that it had gotten Jack to listen.

Knowing that it had gotten rid of Jack's trust.

_A/N: SO SORRY for the long wait for this chapter! It was my birthday week, and the week that I got my Christmas holidays, so I never really got time!_

_Also, I'm suffering from a severe case of writer's block. It's horrible. So once again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks!_

_P.S Thanks to all of you guys that follow/favourite this story and leave nice reviews! I havn't received one bad review yet! I love you guys! x_

_~ Eimie1_


	4. An Unwanted Ally

Haunted – Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for all of your help guys! I wouldn't be writing this if you weren't being so supportive of me! You're the best! :D_

_Warrior Chickenz: Thanks for the plot bunnies, lol x) They're beginning to help me get some ideas!_

_Himmeh: Thanks so much for your constant support! Oh, and thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! :3 x_

_Elvenstar Imrahil: I know, I wanted to make Pitch extremely evil, yet likable at the same time, an unusual combination :)_

_Now, here's Chapter 4! If it sucks, I'm sorry! :3_

_~ Eimie1_

"Jack? Jack! Wake up! Can you hear me?"

Jack was surrounded in darkness. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe. But he didn't mind. It was peaceful here. There was no pain.

He was only vaguely aware of someone frantically calling his name and shaking him, but he was in no hurry to return back to the real world. He knew that the minute he returned, he was going to go through hell, Pitch was going to make sure of it. Also, he wasn't estatic about keeping such a big secret from the Guardians. Yes, he was going to keep it a secret from them. Because he spent so long, over 300 years, trying to get their attention, trying to prove to them and to himself that he was worth the attention he desired.

_But they never listened to you. They shunned you._

The voice of Fear made its way through the darkness to Jacks mind, slowly changing his opinions on things and shutting his body down bit by bit, so that Jack would be left without a choice, forced to listen. But this process was slow, fortunately, so for the time being Jack had a say on his actions.

But for how long?

"Jack? JACK! Wake up!"

Jack could suddenly feel someone or something slap him across the face. He struggled against it, unsure of whether he was in the real world or not, if the frightened voice he heard was in his mind or outside of the darkness. That was when he noticed that he was screaming.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and he sat up straight, panting heavily. His palms were sweating, his breath becoming too quickly, the room spinning.

"J-Jack! You're alive!" Jack became aware of North's presence, and looked up at him, vision still swimming. North's bright blue eyes were filled with concern and worry, and when Jack sat up, he mopped his brow and sighed heavily, muttering some Russian phrase under his breath. North brought Jack into a tight hug, overcome with relief that Jack was alright. Well, _seemed_ alright.

"I thought you were... That you... What _happened_?" North asked Jack question after question, his face buried into Jack's shoulder, overwhelmed with sudden relief. However, this relief didn't last long as North noticed that something was wrong with Jack. North pulled back from Jack, and looked him up and down, trying to figure out what was wrong with the younger boy. It didn't take long for him to notice that Jack's eyes were turning in his head and that

he was shaking violently. When North put a hand up to Jack's forehead, he wasn't his normal temperature, which was freezing. He actually felt _normal_. Also, when North touched Jack, Jack didn't even flinch. It was as if his mind was somewhere else entirely...

"This is bad" North muttered, chewing his lip. He considered calling for help, but only for a second. He didn't want to get anyone else involved. He slapped Jack again, in the hope of reviving him. To his ultimate relief, the blank look in Jack's eyes began to fade away, and his temperature returned to normal, making North's breath foggy. He stopped shaking, and his breath slowed down. Jack blinked, and began to look around the room, bewildered.

"Wh-Wha...?" He managed to say, before North engulfed him in another fierce hug. "It was dark... A-And there was-"

"It's alright now, Jack, don't worry" North interrupted Jack's thoughts.

"_Trust me_."

Jack's mind disagrees.

"How can I trust you?" Jack said fiercely, pushing North away. "How can I? How..." His vision began to fade again, and te last thing Jack saw before passing out was North's worried expression.

_That's it, Jack. Just listen to everything I tell you, and we should become the best of friends. You can trust me._

And somewhere far away, deep underground in hiding, Pitch began to laugh.

_A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY for the super-duper ultra-long wait! It was unintentional, I swear! D: Sadly, I think that there will be more long waits to come, since I'm returning to school this week after winter break :( But don't worry, I'll try and find time to keep on updating this crappy story! :D So, stay tuned for more to come!_


	5. AN: Oops

**Hehe. Oops.**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY! Please don't kill me! *Hides behind computer screen***

**Y'see, I do like writing, but it's only a little hobby. I have other more practiced hobbies, such as art, dancing, being a lazy fatass, et cetera et cetera.**

**So, I guess the reason that I havn't uploaded since LAST YEAR is because I was too busy workking on my other hobbies. Oh, and school, of course. I got my end-of-year, kind-of-very important exams coming up.**

**Also, as I've also mentioned – I'm a lazy fatass. An unmotivated, unproductive, socially inept, lazy fatass. To put it simply, I am the Queen of Procrastination. I did think about uploading a new chapter a few times before, but then my brain always tried, and succeeded, to divert my thoughts to something else. Mainly food.**

**To be completely honest, I'm not actually sure I remember where I was going with this story. Reading it now, it kind of looks really crap. But, I'll try to make something productive out of it, if I can. For you guys. Because you're all awesome! :D**

**(But seriously though – 39 reviews, 43 favourites and 88 followers?! You guys are the best!)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Eimie1 333**


End file.
